


A Snack

by Draffinglapel



Series: Helltaker fun [2]
Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draffinglapel/pseuds/Draffinglapel
Summary: Helltaker is going to visit Malina but is held up by Modeus
Relationships: The Helltaker/Modeus (helltaker)
Series: Helltaker fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118522
Kudos: 6





	A Snack

A Snack

Helltaker finished with the pancakes. After dealing with Lucifer he quickly returned to efficiently finishing the rest of the pancakes with ease. They were now in the oven and he took a plate to take down to Malina, leaving the other’s to whoever wanted them. He wanted to try out the new game that she had been playing for two days straight now anyways. He made his way down the stairs, neglecting to turn off the lights, seeing as he knew his basement well enough to navigate it off of memory. He made it about halfway through the hallway when he suddenly felt a presence behind him, he quickly turned around, to look Modeus straight in the eyes.  
“First, give me a pancake.”  
He held forward the platter  
“I heard you” she said, munching eagerly on a pancake  
“Heard what?”  
“You and Lucifer”  
“So?”  
“SO?” She’s getting increasingly excited, and finishes her pancake in three more bites, grabbing the next one. “I NEED ATTENTION TOO. SEE” she swallowed her pancake whole and lifted her skirt, revealing the drenched apex of her thighs.  
With incredible force she grabs you and drags you to her room.  
“You started this, and now you get to finish it!”  
Modeus relieves him of the pancakes and lies down on her bed, putting the plate in front of her.  
“You know what to do”  
And he did, slowly teasing her stockings off her feet. He had all intention of helping her, but he also had in mind to get something out of it.  
Modeus needed this. She needed release. She had gone up to get pancakes, but made it only halfway before she heard the noises. Upon peeking in on the sight of Lucifer in the same apron as Helltaker, she had reached down and started to take care of herself. Now she was here, and she finally got what she wanted. She helped herself to another pancake as Helltaker behind her started his feast, having finally finished uncovering it. His face was buried deep in her canyon, eating away with slurping sounds, making her convulse, not expectant of such an immediate onslaught. His tongue started to probe inside of her, each time more eagerly and with greater depth and hunger. He started to rub her clit with his finger, the other one holding her rear to restrain her writhing form just enough for him to do his job. He slowly sat up, dragging her with him, still maintaining contact but slowing down a bit to divert some concentration to moving. He lay back down, with her stretched out over his. Modeus had composed herself enough from the small relent to search out a new target. She undid his belt again, and slid down his pants to release the pent up taker inside. She gave it a quick kiss and sat up, putting her full weight on his face, to take off her shirt. Or at least she tried, but was shaken and reduced to a momentary wriggling form of excitement. She was able to get herself composed and remove her sweater, exposing her bounty to the air. she got to work on his waiting member, wrapping both her breasts around them, and started slowly moving them up and down. Soon he started bucking underneath her in rhythm to her movement, his hips matching her chest. Both their movements increased in speed, and Modeus was getting close. He had reached extended his tongue to the deepest it would go and was not exploring the sides of her walls with great skill and detail, inscribing what seemed almost like runes of lust inside of her, driving her closer and closer. Suddenly he moved on of his hands from her supple behind, to her back, forcing her down and her mouth onto his member sticking out from her chest. His movements had tightened, not ranging that much, and it never left her mouth. Both his hands had not left her cheeks, not needing anymore as she tightened her thighs around the sides of his head. Instead one was now rubbing her slit where it could, the little nub, sometimes probing a bit inside, always doing something that drove her ever higher.  
He suddenly sat up, his hand on the back of her head slamming it down, forcing her to take in as much of him as she could, her own face now touching her own chest. He released in her throat, making her swallow it. his assault on her nether regions had not backed down however, and as soon as she had swallowed everything, he released his hand from the back of her head to move it back up to her apex, dragging it along her stomach lightly, and finally along her right cheek, caressing and kneading it. He removed his face from her long enough to dip his fingers in, coating them with generous juices. He resumed consumption and moved his hand up to her other entrance, penetrating it with only one finger at first, but soon moving on to more, sometimes re-lubing the fingers to keep them moving smoothly. She suddenly sat up, and in response, he thrust his tongue and fingers up in as far as he could, while the dam broke, and the waterfall was upon him. His face drenched and Modeus worn out, he removed himself from her , plopping her down on her bed, her own fluids still dripping. He went and washed his face, retrieved his pancakes, and continued on to his destination.


End file.
